Think About Me
by Katy KaBoom
Summary: Kenny is a masochistic sex addict and Christophe, Ze Mole, finds out. Kenny may be the answers to what he needs, but is he whats best for Kenny?. EXTREME YAOI CONTENT DONT LIKE DONT READ! I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK! ITS MY FIRST FIC, ITS BETTER TAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Think About Me**

**Kenny gets involved in a dangerously enticing relationship with Ze Mole, or Christophe. WARNING! EXTREME YAOI CONTENT! DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT JUDGE! And if you do enjoy it wonderful! I would love reviews and critisism, this is my first story i've ever posted and the first one i've ever really finished. i haven't decided if i will make this a one shot or continue it. i guess it depends on if you all like it :)let me know and enjoy! Kenny-X-Mole**

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

I can't remember when I started cutting myself. I think it was shortly after I lost my virginity. I was raped by my teacher when I was in the third grade. Even though I moved passed it, it left a scar on me. I started to become aroused when I was hurt. Most boys my age didn't even know how sex worked yet, but everything made me horny. I later mused that after experiencing my first sexual act and reaching no release at the time, my body began chasing that ambiguous high I had yet to feel. So I followed.

Later by the time we'd become freshman in high school I had long since tired of menial acts like masturbation and blowjobs. The arousal I felt at pain became more sensitive. I started hanging around biker joints in my tight skinny jeans and scene kid shirts, eventually, one of the bigger guys started fucking with me. I got plenty of shit for my "emo" appearance at school, and I really was sick of it. I don't think I realized how big he was until it was plainly too late, I had already leaned in to whisper in his ear. So I thought what the hell and said, "If I'm such a little bitch why don't you bend me over and prove it Chewbacca?"

His shock was written across his face, none the less, he took me behind the dingy joint and fucked me so hard I came three times and he had to drive me home. I didn't go to school for three days. Instead I layed in bed and thought about my new found fetish. And about how I could get more.

No one at school knew; at least not until yesterday. I had been cringing all day from the lashes on my back. Sitting down, walking, breathing, moving at all hurt like hell. This left me limping from the awful hard on raging away in my jeans. Christophe had noticed. I'd seen him watching me as I sat silently and watched my idiot "best friends" hit on Be-Be and Wendy. He watched me like he knew it wasn't just a result of the girls ridiculously revealing clothing.

Christophe was one of those artsy dudes with a "fuck the man" persona. He carried around an acoustic guitar and sang slow mellow versions of angry punk music about love, hate, and sex. Not to mention he was sexy like chocolate and had that delicious French accent that made you wonder what he could do with his tongue. Not that I had ever wondered. And of course he never dated which only made the girls want him more.

When he followed me to the bathroom at the end of first period I knew something was up. Boys like Christophe didn't talk to little alternative kids like me. The few friends I did have I had by default. We hadn't thought twice about it as children; when you didn't get squished into any click except "boy" and "girl". Kyle had become the manager of the school newspaper and vice president of the student council. Stan was the quarterback and had slammed most of the girls in the school. Eric had started lifting weights, lost weight, got better at bullying, and also banged most of the girls in school. What can you do? Girls like football players and ass holes.

I worked with Kyle on the newspaper but I was a photographer, so no one really knew me. I was, though, at every high school event by default so I get how no one had figured out that I like men yet. Not even my "best friends". But like I said Christope was no ordinary boy , so, the moment he got up and followed me down the hall I knew that he'd figured it out.

"Kenny." He said looking at me in the mirror with a smirk, "What's wrong Kenny?" he moved closer behind me and leaned forward bracing himself with his hands on the cabinet, meaning he was pressed tightly against my back, so tight enough that I could feel the growing bulge in his pants pressing against me. "Have you been hurt?" he asked innocently as he used his hands to pull my shirt up and rub my chest. He took one of my nipples in his hand and pinched hard, twisting it between his fingers.

I shuddered and ground my ass against his pelvis a small moan escaping my lips. I bit down trying to restrain myself. I knew he was just fucking with me. There was no way that Christophe was gay. And no way would he be into me. But my dick stiffened at his touch, a small spot of precum appearing on my tight skinny jeans.

He smiled devilishly like a dark red rose with bleeding thorns and leaned flush against my back to whisper in my ear, "You know when I first came to this school I feared there would be no one capable of playing at my level. But from the extent of your damage today, I dare say you may be the one sweet little Kenny." He grazed his teeth down my neck and then bit my shoulder as hard as he could. I cried out and my dick nearly jumped out of my pants. For some reason this was a much more erotic pain than being punched or hit with a belt. When he touched me I was paralyzed.

Christophe kept biting my neck and pinching my nipple while his left hand slipped down and began undoing my jeans. He moved to the other side away from my already dark hickey and bit me even harder as his hand slid around my erection. He pressed his so firmly into my ass, and latched so tightly onto my neck I thought I'd cry from lust. The ravenous look of hunger in his eyes made me melt as I cried out in ecstasy.

He pushed my pants down enough to grant him access and then pulled his own cock out. It was much larger than my own 6 ½" dick and even most of the strangers I'd bedded. And none of them were bigger than him. My first thought was that it had to be close to a foot long, my second was that I would very much like to choke on it.

He didn't give me much time to think though as he pushed me farther over the counter and spread my pale ass to him. He used my precum which was still on his hands as a little lube and then shoved his dick almost all the way in with a heaving grunt. I screamed out in delicious pain and immediately pressed back against him. I didn't want to lose the pain. He understood and began thrusting into me hard and deep. I could feel his long solid member stretching my walls. It was a full feeling that made me so hard it hurt.

"Ughh… god Kenny your ass is so tight, so hot." He said thrusting faster.

I moaned and whined pressing my ass into every thrust, crying out when he struck the bundle of nerves at the back of my ass hole. He pulled my right leg up and I curled it behind him sending his cock even deeper into me. He used one hand to grab a fist full of my hair and pull while he began stroking my own twitching dick in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god Christophe! Fuck me…. God… fuck my tight ass…ohhh yess yes god… so good!" I moaned as he rammed his dick into me.

"You like that? Huh? You're such a slutty being. So lewd, so desperate, you like the way my big cock feels in you don't you little bitch?" he said fucking me harder than I had ever been fucked.

No one had ever spoken to me like that during sex and it was just too much for me. I felt my nuts tighten and moaned loader, "Unggh! Ah! Oh shit Christophe….. I'm going to cum! Hahn! Oh fuck! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted as I shot at least eight times into his hand and harder than I ever had before. I didn't even soften. I was so horny I was seeing double at this point and my vision was blurring.

Christophe kept fucking me with that huge hard dick of his and I couldn't take it. My arms and legs gave out but Christophe didn't let me fall, he sat down with me in his lap and started pounding me down onto his dick. The sensation was so new, so much deeper. I started coming again just from that. It got all over my stomach, chest and our legs. And I still wasn't spent.

"Your such a little slut Kenny." He said biting my ear and dragging his nails down my chest drawing a little blood. I shuddered and bounced harder. "I love to watch you cum. To watch you shake because of me. Do it again, cum with me Kenny, I can't take much more of you."

He reached around and gripped my dick tightly as he pumped and pounded me like I'd never been fucked before. My moans and gasps echoed in the small bathroom and when he bit down on my shoulder to muffle is own scream, the pain and the feeling of his hot jizz filling my ass sent me over board and I came so hard I nearly fainted, 10 or 15 shots landing in a puddle with the rest of my cum on the floor.

My erection finally started to shrink as I sat back in his arms. He chuckled darkly in my ear, "Clean yourself up little whore, and then come see me at lunch."

He picked himself up and tucked himself back into his jeans. As he unlocked the door to leave Christophe looked back over his shoulder at me. He cocked an eyebrow, "Think about me."

And then he was gone. And I was covered in blood and sweat and cum.


	2. Chapter 2: Here With You

GOMEN! . I'm sorry that this chapter is so long guys and I'm sorry if there are alot of mistakes, I've been really busy lately and I havent been on the top of my game :/ There is no smut in this chapter, just some so-so fluff. Next time I promise!

Ryn: Christophe, will you please please do the disclaimer?

Christophe: Why should I you crazed fan girl? You're the reason I am sexless, are you not?

Ryn: yeah but pleeeeeeasss? O.O *clings to shirt like child*

Christophe: yeah ok fine *sigh* Ryn the Spazz does not own South Park or it characters. If she did, it would likely be porn and not accesible to most of you ;)

Ryn: Yeah! go Christophe!

**CHAPTER 2: Here With You**

The next day when I got to school, I was surprised at the reaction I got. Not that people usually liked me or anything, but they didn't glare at me when I walked down the hall. I almost wanted it to be my imagination, but, we all know how that is. Stan did a good job of glaring back, and I just kept walking.

When we got to the fountain we hung out at in the morning I sat against the tree that was beside it like always. Stan sat on the corner of the fountains edge with Wendy in his lap. They had this "thing" that had never really become official because…. well only they and god knew why. Eric and Kyle were arguing, BeBe was bouncing her tits in their faces wanting someone to pay attention to her. The rest of the kids in the quart yard were glaring at us. It was starting to get on my nerves.

We had only been there possibly five minutes when Christophe sauntered up to us. "Marsh." He said nodding to Stan with the name he'd used since he'd been on the foot ball team (he quit on account of not being a conformist). Eric and Kyle stopped fighting and stared towards our end with everyone else.

South Park High School was really territorial and Christophe's gang didn't mix with Stan's. He and Stan however, were friends; they had no problem with it. But I had the distinct feeling that Christophe wasn't there for Stan. I was right, he turned to me and held his hand out. I raised an eyebrow as took his hand, he pulled me to my feet and I took my head phones out.

"Christophe?" I said, using his real name. Everyone always called him "Ze Mole", I didn't find that name appealing, and so I never used it. He had tried to save my life once, right after he moved here. I highly doubt he remembers it though.

He smiled at me, still holding onto my hand, and pulled me flush against him. I gritted my teeth against the pain his arm across my back caused, the cuts weren't 100 percent healed and the stinging mixed with the heady sent of him made my dick start to stiffen. I sort of gasped in shock and he took the opportunity to press his lips against mine. When I got home last night I had decided I didn't care what game he was playing as long as I could kiss him, and I stuck true to it, throwing my arms around his neck and helping him press our bodies as close together as possible.

He ground himself into me, letting me feel his erection. I gasped and moaned, it was everything I could do not to wrap my legs around his waist when he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me closer. I couldn't handle it. His cologne was intoxicating and he tasted like cigarettes. He was my drug.

No he was more than that, he was… no, no he couldn't have that much power over me. Not this soon, I was just horny and getting carried away. I pulled back suddenly realizing the reason for the glares. '_What did you tell them?' I thought. _"Why? What about everyone?" I asked, needing to know this was real.

"I never said I wanted this to stay secret, what good would that do me? I would have to deal with those incessant fan girls that won't get off my dick, I wouldn't be able to touch you in public, or kiss you when you blush so adorably like that." He said, his hand resting on my ass as though it were nothing.

I was bewildered. I had no clue what to say, or how to react. So I didn't I just lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. A small part of me wanted to cry, but that just didn't make any sense. So I didn't, I asked him if we could go somewhere else. He finally looked up at the courtyard. Stan, Eric, and Kyle were frozen, their jaws all but on the floor staring. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon guys there are no way you never figured it out I mean seriously!"

I was still chuckling as Christophe drug me to the parking lot to a sleek black Barracuda.

"This …. This is nice." I said as he opened the passenger door. I got in, "I take it we aren't going to school today?"

"Why would we go to school? I know a quiet place we can be all alone at." He winked as he slid into his seat and the engine purred to life. I really liked his car.

We sped past trees and fields of lush grass, winter sucked but the melting snow did wonders for the summer scenery. We drove in amicable silence for almost an hour, when we finally stopped we were parked at the top of a hill with a single tree on it. The sun was just creeping all the way up over the horizon, it made the little hill glow pinkish red in the sunlight.

We sat down against the base of the tree and Christophe pulled me into his lap. He nuzzled into my neck and sighed contentedly. I chuckled and leaned back into him. He was like a sleepy child and I was his teddy. It was almost unnerving to see him so gentle.

When he finally spoke Christophe was almost whispering in my ear, "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Orange, I guess."

"And your favorite food?"

"Ramen, Jalapeños, and any spicy Cajun food. Well actually everything."

"Mmm, I love Cajun. What's your favorite song?"

"I don't have one really there are too many that I really, really like."

It went on like this for hours and hours. I began repeating his questions and he responded as simply as I did. Eventually the combination of warmth from him and warmth from the sky, mixing with his deep soothing voice lulled me to sleep in his arms. The sun was setting and the sky was darkening as I awoke.

"Hello Love," Christophe said as I began to fidget, and he pulled my face around to press his lips to mine in another passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: The Obsession's Started

**Yeah so finally with a third chapter! I had forgotten that I really wanted to write this scene untill I went back and re-read the story. It is smut-licious so enjoy, yes?**

**I hope that you all like it! um I typed like the first half on Notepad, so let me know if I missed and corrections! Its not as hardcore as I hope for the love scenes to get so bear with me, we'll get there I promise :D **

**This is smut! yaoi lemony goodness, which means there will be sex between two males. if you dont like it dont read it dont judge it dont waste my time whining about it 3 **

**Kenny, if you would :3**

**Kenny: Ryn DOES NOT own South park, if she did it would likely be senseless smutty porn that couldn't be aired on television. so yesh, it's not hers.**

**Ryn: thank you love :DDDD**

**I absolutely await reviews! like im not even kidding I check like every day for like the first two weeks after I post a chapter, it's unhealthy lol so please read and review! I love you for your comments, but be warned, flame me senselessly, and i will flame you back. D**

"Christophe," I whispered as I sat up, his arms wrapped around me as we sat on the top of the hill we had gone to for our first date,"There's something I've wanted to do since that day in the bathroom."

We were skipping school again and I wanted to do it before I lost my nerve. He bit my neck and I yelped; Christophe always drew blood when he bit me. The lashes that had been on my back the first day we fucked had finished healing sometime in the past week, but there were always new wounds from his sweet torture. There were cuts on my wrists, those were from me, but they were joined by rope burn from where I'd been tied up and cuts on my thighs and new welts from his leather whip. I was afraid I was beginning to develop an addiction to sex with him; I was also afraid that I didn't mind one bit.

He bit me once more before asking, in that droll voice of his, "Yes my pet, what is it you'd like to do?"

"Well, When I saw your dick two things crossed my mind, the first was that it was far bigger than any I'd ever had, the second was that I'd very much like to choke on it..." I trailed off shyly.

Christophe chuckled darkly, "Yes my pet I think it would be nice to see you gag around my dick." His blunt language made my breath hitch; I hadn't been this bold since the night I lost my virginity.

My breathing got even heavier as he stood and turned to face me. I sat on my knees in front of him, my penis trying desperately to bust through my capris. The long sleeved striped shirt I was wearing underneath the MisFits hoodie id cut the sleeves off of suddenly seemed to hot for the autumn weather.

Deciding that, if I was going to be bold anyway, I might as well enjoy it, I hooked my fingers in the top of his jeans and pulled him toward me. His shirt was long gone, probably lost in the make out session earlier, so I was able to drag my nails sharply down his chest before licking the faint traces of blood off and biting down hard on one of his nipples.

I loved that I could make him shudder. I couldn't help it; I reached up and pulled his face to mine for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth and mine surrendering to him. I pulled away from him and ran my tongue down his throat, biting his collar bone hard enough that he bled. My dick throbbed against my jeans as I moved down his chest and sucked on his other nipple. He knotted his fingers in my hair and I chuckled as I moved back down his stomach.

"I want you to moan my name; I want you to scream it." I said as I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. "I want you to loose your mind for me. Fuck my face." The words didn't sound like mine. I didn't talk like that. But then I didn't usually undress other boys in public either.

I yanked his pants down to his knees, his hard, ready cock springing out like a jack in the box, ready to be played with, yet some how daunting. The Jack in the box had made me cry as a child, I was always afraid that it was going to kill me. It was fitting that his dick would bring back that memory, I was sometimes afraid that Christophe would kill me. Not because he wouldn't listen if I asked him to stop, but because asking him to stop wasn't something I could ever do. He was my drug.

Finally I lightly pulled the top of my tongue over the swollen head of his penis. I twirled it all the way around and then caught the tip of my tongue on the seem at the underside of the head before pulling it all the way down to the base and sucking his balls into my mouth. I loved the way they filled it, and how they tasted like salt and man. Christophe shaved his genitals and it was incredibly pleasant to lick every bit of them before finally taking the head all the way into my mouth and sucking lightly.

Christophe let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. I smiled my most evil smile before pushing all the way to the base of his dick and pressing the tip of my tongue against the apex of his dick and his testicles. I blew out as I pulled my head back so that only the head of his dick was in my mouth, drawing a long strangled moan from him, "God Kenny! God! Where did you learn that? Ooooohhh uuuunngh!"

I laughed making him whimper again, the noises he made only made me want more of him in me. Tears came to my eyes when he grabbed a hand full of hair from the top of my hair and pressed his hand on the back of my head and started fucking his dick in and out of my throat. I did gag, and I cried, and I did my best to beg him to fuck me harder, but talking around his dick was difficult.

When his dick started to pulse I knew he was about to cum, it was wonderful how much detail I could feel with my tongue. I hurriedly undid my own pants and pulled my suffering dick out I started pumping my fist as he started pumping his hot semen into my stomach. I moaned and swallowed every drop.

After he finished he sat back and watched me masturbate myself until I shot my load all over the grass and my hands. I was still sort of crying as I finished, calling out Christophe's name. He laughed as we both tucked our selves into our pants. "You're more eager than I though, my doll."

I couldn't say anything. He had no idea. I wasn't just eager, I was desperate. He had barely sat in front of me when I pushed him down on his back and straddled his waist.

"Kenny..?"

"….."

"Kenny, what are you….?"

I kissed him. I loved kissing him. He'd even been my first kiss. The first one I wanted to kiss. I loved the feel of his arms around me, of his chest pressing against mine and of his tongue roaming around the cavern of my mouth that he had to know well by now. I was constantly suffocated by my need for him. I would cry because I loved him so much.

I froze. It wasn't the first time I'd thought it. But it was becoming an inescapable notion. I felt this fear when he wasn't with me, I couldn't breathe and my world was crashing around me. The intensity scared me. So much.

I pulled back slowly, staring into his surreal green eyes. When your afraid of something, you face it head on. At least that's what the school therapist said at the assemblies and shit. So I faced it.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kenny, I've been waiting for you to say that. I didn't want to make this more than you wanted."

I smiled, "I want this to be everything." I said as I kissed him again.

I was starting to think he had cursed me that first day, because now I did nothing but think of him. He consumed me, every thought I had burned with memories and desires of him. I wondered as he held me and kissed me on the grass in our secret place, if he thought about me.

_xXx_

**KK so tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Whips and Chains

My hands were bound above my head and my feet were tied apart with barely enough slack for me to bend my knees. I was laying face down on Christophe's bed. My hair had matted to my face from sweat and his cum.

There was a loud crack and the riding crop came down with a sharp, painful slap on my back. I cried out and ground my ass against his dick frantically. The more eager i seemed, the more he hit me. The crop came down three times in quick secession. I pulled my head up and bit into the bed to keep from howling. I rubbed my own dick into the bed, frantically seeking some relief.

I whimpered in protest when Christophe stopped hitting me and I felt him move away from me on the bed. Then his hands smothed over my ass, which was red and burning from the welts he'd left there with the switch. I was a sucker for a good spanking. I was a sucker for anything Christophe did to me. He pulled my ass apart and i felt the cool tip of something plastic at my entrance.

I bit my lip and moaned as I realized he was fucking me with the riding crop. I pumped my hips agains the tool as he drew one hand sharply across my chest Christophe leaned over and bit my shoulder hard enough that i felt blood drizzle from the wound. He slowly licked it in one long rough motion. He pulled the riding crop out of me and in almost the same motion thrust himself into my ass. I screamed out at the feeling of his warm flesh sliding against my inside.

He held my hips in a painfully tight grip and thrust himself into me pulling almost all the way out so that he could slam back into me. The force of it rocked my body almost smashing my head into the head of the bed. Christophe trailed sharp nips down my side as he drug his nails deeply down my chest once again. He hadn't touched me once and I was about to cum.

He grabbed my hips and ground into me one last time growling out a moan as he filled my ass with his hot load. I felt my dick start to twitch but still there was no release. Christophe pulled out of me and roughly flipped me over, landing me on the lashes of his whip and the welts from the riding crop. He smothly ran his hands up and down my chest, irritating the scratchs he'd put there. I was begging him for release before i even realized it. He just laughed and slid down my body.

When his hot warmth slid down my shaft my mind exploded into pleasure, and as he began to suck and slide up and down my cock, my whole body shook from the intensity of the orgasm as he swallowed my entire load. I screamed his name in one endless sound before passing out entirely.

I woke up untied next to him on the bed. He knew when I was awake and i guessed that he had been watching me sleep. He loved that. "Go clean yourself, lover." He murmured in his molasses smooth voice that melted my heart.

When I was clean and dressed again, I almost cried at the notion of leaving. But it was late and my parents would be pissed if I missed curfew again. I hated waking up from that blissfull state to realize that I was still just a kid. Well, a dependent at least. I hadn't been a kid in a lont while.

Christophe wrapped me in his arms and held me. "I love you." I said against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "I love you, too." He kissed me then. A long deep searching kiss that promised forbidden pleasures and actions done in dark rooms behind closed doors. I answered that kiss with my own firey need. He pulled back before I could drown in him and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I threw my sweater on and left. The night was sharp and cold as I walked down the streets. It was deffinately fall, and winter was well on its way. I should have worn full jeans instead of my ripped capri's.

"Hey! Kenny!"

I yipped and spun around startled out of my thoughts. It was Stan running across the street to me. He gave me a quick hug and stepped back, " You coming back from Ze Mole's?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at me. I just laughed. Stan was the only one who had gotten over the shock of me being gay. It had only been a month though and I only really cared about Kyle and him. Eric was a dick.

"How've you been we haven't hung out in a while?" Stan said.

"I've been good. I don't think the guys are quite used to the idea of me being a fag just yet." I said, and even I could hear the bitterness in my voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that bro. Kyle doesn't really care either way but he's worried you'll hate him for taking so long to come round." He sort of blushed and looked at the ground,"And cause, you know, he's taken this long despite..."

I laughed, "Tell him I always knew. And that I understand. Also that I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner."

Stan nodded and started walking. After that we pretty much talked about him and Kyle and how they just couldn't come out, at least not in highschool. About how much they loved eachother and how Stan wanted it to be forever with Kyle. I comended them for their good acting with the ladies.

Before I knew it he was waving goodbye and I was home.


End file.
